


Palpiti di vita II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multipairing e multishipping nel fandom Disney.
Series: Disney magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040547





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Mabon Long Run di Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Parole: 3 - Zuppa calda  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/axsens/art/Older-Princess-Belle-672767577; Older Princess Belle BY Axsens.

Zuppa calda

Dalle ampie finestre entrava una luce pallida che illuminava l’ambiente. Le tante candele nella sala da pranzo erano spente, ma i raggi solari si riflettevano sui candelabri lucidati.

Belle fece scivolare il cucchiaio nel piatto. Il manico aveva delle incisioni floreali.

“Quando inizia l'autunno, una gustosa zuppa calda è proprio quello che ci vuole" considerò.

Adam le fece un ampio sorriso.

Rispondendole: “La si apprezza di più quando si hanno delle mani e non delle zampe per tenere il cucchiaio".

Belle disse gentilmente: “Con la pelliccia che avevi, probabilmente ti era anche inutile qualcosa di caldo".

Adam scoppiò a ridere.

[100].


	2. Sogna ragazzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel genderbender.  
> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 40. “Sogna, ragazzo sogna/Quando lei si volta/Quando lei non torna/Quando il solo passo/Che fermava il cuore/Non lo senti più/Sogna, ragazzo sogna/Passeranno i giorni/Passerrà l'amore/Passeran le notti/Finirà il dolore/Sarai sempre tu." (Sogna ragazzo sogna, Roberto Vecchioni)

Sogna ragazzo

Ariele incassò il capo tra le spalle e piegò il capo in avanti, facendo ricadere l’ampio ciuffo di capelli rossi davanti al viso. Strinse le proprie ginocchia, tremando.

Guardava in lontananza la nave che si allontanava, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Non soffrire così, ragazzo. Continua a sognare, e se quella principessa umana non tornerà troveremo un’altra soluzione.

L’amore è come la notte, come il dolore, col tempo passa” lo rassicurò Sebastian. 

< Lui ha sempre avuto un animo sensibile, d’artista, poeta e cantante come la madre. Troppo fragile > pensò.

All’orizzonte il sole stava calando e il tramonto tingeva il mare del colore del sangue.

[107].


	3. L’esilio di Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 10. Esilio  
> » N° parole: 107  
> Lista: PumpNight2020  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/nostalgicchills/art/Exile-286265473; Exile BY NostalgicChills.  
> What if.  
> 

L’esilio di Scar

Mufasa fece una smorfia di dolore.

“Vattene e non tornare mai più” ordinò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Fratello…” disse Scar mellifluo. Piegò la testa di lato, la sua criniera ricadde intorno al suo muso come una cascata nera e morbida. “… Ti ho già spiegato che c’è un equivoco. Non crederai di più alle iene che a me.

Loro sono bugiarde, traditrici”.

“Adesso basta!” tuonò Mufasa. Serrò gli occhi, abbassando il capo. “So cosa hai cercato di fare a me, al regno… a Simba.

Sei esiliato dalle Terre del branco.

Se oserai ritornare, ti ucciderò”.

Scar fece una smorfia, dandogli le spalle.

“Lunga vita al re” sibilò, allontanandosi.

[107].


	4. Sei ciò che bevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Sacred (Citizen Soldier); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mMT9FKOPLA.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Film Disney, Rapunzel/Eugene: tè e caffè.

Sei ciò che bevi

"Io sono più un tipo da caffè. Cioè, non fraintendermi, non ho niente contro il the e so benissimo che tu ne conosci di tantissimi tipi, tutti con un sapore diverso, ma... Niente ti può dare la stessa carica del caffè" spiegò Eugene. 

Rapunzel era accomodata ad un tavolo e sorseggiava il contenuto di una tazzina di ceramica, decorata con un tema floreale. "Ha un sapore troppo forte per me, mi dispiace". 

Eugene si massaggiò il mento. "Per una principessa penso sia più adatto il the. Sembra proprio qualcosa da nobili" la rassicurò. 

Rapunzel lo guardò con intensità, dicendogli: "Il colore del caffè è stupendo perché è quello dei tuoi occhi". 

Eugene arrossì.


	5. Il principe Florian

Il principe Florian

Florian ridacchiò, guardando la moglie intenta a fissare preoccupata un _vaso_ di cristallo colmo di mele rosse. «Mia adorata, temete forse che vogliano avvelenarvi?» domandò, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli castani. «Non mi stupirebbe ricordando ciò che fece la sua matrigna».

Biancaneve negò col capo. «Allora cosa vi cruccia?» la incalzò dolcemente il suo sposo.

Biancaneve gli rispose con una proposta: «Mi chiedevo se riusciremo a mangiare tutte queste mele. Lo so che una regina non dovrebbe cucinare, ma… Se facessi delle crostate di mele per quei poveri servitori che sono sempre così gentili con noi?».

Il principe azzurro le prese le mani nelle proprie, pensando: "Avere un simile angelo al mio fianco è una tale _fortuna_ che prego che in me si _accendino_ i migliori sentimenti così da poterne essere degno". «La tua gentilezza è sempre unica amore mio, merita ogni _lode_. Se è questo che desideri, condividerò di più il nostro cibo con la servitù» promise.


	6. I resti di Mufasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La follia di Scar non ha limiti.  
> Scritta per la 30 WEEK FLASHFIC CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: “Quindi lei in realtà è…”.

I resti di Mufasa

Zazu tremava, raggomitolato su se stesso, cercando di pulirsi le piume con il becco, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

«Vostra maestà, vostra signoria… Lei non può essere veramente così crudele, non può lasciarmi morire in questa gabbia» implorò.

Scar si stese sul giaciglio del re e scrollò le spalle. «Sai essere molto bravo con le parole, sembrare docile, ma anche essere molto pungente. Ti ho sentito quel giorno, tanti anni fa, in cui mi proponesti come scendiletto.

Non sono io che ho fatto quella fine, però. Vedi, io ho spezzato il cerchio della vita. Ho insegnato alle iene a divorare i leoni, non l’avevano mai fatto». Recuperò con una zampa il teschio di Mufasa e si specchiò nelle sue orbite vuote. «Odiato fratello, i ho impedito persino di diventare utile erba dopo la morte. Tutto morirà e regnerò su un mondo senza vita, con la tua sposa al mio fianco».

«Quindi lei in realtà è…» esalò Zazu, pensando: "Mio re! Che cosa vi hanno fatto?! Lo sapevo che non dovevate fidarvi di Scar, lo sapevo che doveva avervi ucciso lui!".

Scar lo interruppe, rispondendogli: «Un mostro? Sì, dillo pure. Non ti ucciderò, voglio vedere il terrore e il raccapriccio sul tuo volto ogni volta che penserai che quella gabbia era la sua cassa toracica».


	7. Il volo del piccione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di Parolando di WW: albero, palestra, acqua e biglietto!  
> Au; crack pairing.

Il volo del piccione

Un piccione si posò sulla balaustra di legno ed iniziò a pulirsi le piume con il becco. Diversi suoi simili sorvolarono il tetto spiovente dell’abitazione, allontanandosi sopra le abitazioni della cittadina fino a diventare dei puntini neri lontani.

Esmeralda mise al collo della compagna un cuore di cristallo, gemello a quello che decorava la collana che indossava lei. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Disturbato dalle due, il piccione spiccò nuovamente il volo e andò a posarsi nell’ _albero_ che decorava il giardino interno dell’abitazione. Ai suoi piedi, all’altezza delle sue radici, crescevano dei rigogliosi fiori gialli.

Jasmine prese la mano di Esmeralda nella propria e le chiese: «Quei due ‘fedifraghi’ dei nostri fidanzati sono ancora in _palestra_ ad allenarsi?». Esmeralda le rispose: «Probabilmente no. Noi siamo per loro una facciata come loro lo sono per noi», le sue iridi color smeraldo erano oscurate dall’ombra prodotta dal tetto spiovente.

«Solo che quelle due montagne di muscoli non l’hanno ben compreso» scherzò Jasmine, pensando: "In fondo trovare due uomini ricchi e potenti come loro, che volevano solo il permesso di divertirsi con tutte le donne coperti da un paravento di rispettabilità dovuto ad un matrimonio, è stato come trovare un _biglietto_ fortunato. Possiamo avere tutte le ricchezze e gli agi che desideriamo".

Esmeralda le posò un bacio sull’orecchio, proponendole: «Vieni con me a prendere un po’ d’ _acqua_ , ho sete». Jasmine annuì, seguendola mano nella mano.


End file.
